


This Seat Taken?

by costumejail



Series: Paradise Motel Week [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Androids, F/F, First Meetings, Religion, Sex Work, a bit of destroya talk, idk its really just them meeting for the first time, implied bc. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Red and Blue meet
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924936
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of [@killjoynest](killjoynest.tumblr.com)'s Paradise Motel week!

“Is this seat taken?”

“Not yet,” Blue looked up at the speaker.

The red-haired girl slid onto the bus seat and smiled at Blue.

“You always take this line. Normally I sit over there,” she pointed, “but I thought I’d say hi. I’m Red.”

“Nice to meet you,” Blue smiled politely.

“You are—?”

“Oh! Sorry, I'm...”

“You’re new?”

“Two months off the belt,” confirmed Blue.

“No name yet?” Red seemed genuinely surprised by this.

“I don’t— No one’s given me one, yet. I have a designation but—”

“I don’t wanna hear it. That’s not you.”

Blue shot a look around the bus, but no one seemed to be listening to the other ‘droid’s bold statement.

“Don’t worry,” laughed Red. “They’ve got their headphones on, plugged in to whatever Madame Director wants them to hear. They don’t have time for you or I.”

Blue relaxed just slightly, “You’re not new, I take it?”

“Practically ancient, doll. Haven’t had anything break down, DESTROYA willing I won’t for a while.”

“May he watch over and guide you,” mumbled Blue. It wasn’t her belief, but she knew the blessings from the less fortunate droids she passed on the streets.

“Oh, he does,” Red grinned. It looked like she was going to say something else, but she closed her mouth, ruffled her hair up and stretched slightly. “This’s my stop. I’ll see you around, I hope.”

Blue considered the words quickly. Red was... different than any other droid she’d met. It scared her a bit, but it excited her more.

“Like you said,” she smiled. “I’m always on this line.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The bus rolled to a stop and Red stood. She adjusted her skirt and flashed a smile at Blue.

“Bye.”

Blue waved.

The doors closed and Blue caught a split-second glimpse of Red smiling at her through the dirty glass before the bus pulled away from the stop. She smiled to herself, then a tap on her shoulder distracted her.

“You available tonight, gorgeous?”

Blue sighed. Back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
